


Bones

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Kuroo notices that something is wrong.TW for eating disorders.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 153





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a self indulgent coping mechanism for myself. If you have an eating disorder, there are better ways to cope than reading and writing fanfiction and I'm not advocating for any sort of ed or romanticism of ed's. If you need help, please reach out to someone in your life. In the meantime, enjoy.

Kuroo first realized something was wrong when he woke up from a nap with his face shoved into the ridges of your ribcage. He sat up, surveying the scene now below him, your face pressed into Kou's chest, his arm slung lazily across your back. Your shirt was stuck up past your bra, which you had unclipped but left on, too tired or lazy to pull it off all the way. It was, he admitted to himself, an incredibly endearing sight. The word adorable came to mind.  
But there was something wrong.  
You took up less space than you used to, your ribcage slightly protruding from your skin in a concerning way. Your clothes that used to be tight and fitting against your curves now had extra space, not enough to be incredibly noticeable, but you were skinnier.   
There was a sinking feeling of horror as he recalled conversations with you about your past flings with eating disorders, how you'd always dismissed them. Maybe you were being healthy about it, though you never went to the gym with him or Kou, and now that he thought about it, you'd been eating less and less recently. 

It was a few days later when he brought it up, and immediately you laughed.   
"No, no, I'm just counting calories now. I'm being healthy about it, there's a certain amount I have to eat every day anyways. Don't worry about that."  
His concern did not fade. He took special interest in every meal you ate, to the point where you seemed to notice. You would give him a knowing look each time.   
"It's fine, Kuroo. I _know_ and it's fine." He could almost believe you, but it hurt to watch you struggle out of bed every morning with dark circles worsening. Though you _had_ been working later and later shifts at the bar recently and they _did_ tend to wake you up when they both rolled out of bed at 'o dark thirty to go on their run- you never really did tell them what time you got home or what time you fell asleep but Kuroo was occasionally aware of you rolling into bed around 1 or 2 am. Sometimes they'd come home to find you asleep in a nest of blankets, but more often than not you'd be awake, circles under your eyes a dark contrast to your increasingly pale skin. 

So he was worried. For a lot of reasons, but right now, most pressing, were the bones jutting out of your skin and the fascination you seemed to take with them when you thought he wasn't looking, fingers absentmindedly but obsessively rubbing circles into the valley between each rib, almost like you couldn't believe they were there. He almost wanted to reach out and grip your hand, plead with you to stop, but the frailness of your wrist stopped him every time. He wasn't even sure _you_ knew how skinny you were, pinching what little fat you had, eyes following the slight jiggle of your flesh in the mirror, a small frown on your face. It was one of your rare collective days off when he finally made his decision.

You're following your normal routine of picking out all of your flaws in the mirror when you notice the presence of your taller love in the room. You quickly and almost guiltily pull your hands away from your body, eyes downcast as he moves behind you, wrapping his arms around you from behind.   
"I-" you start to say, excuses welling up on your tongue. He shushed you, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. You turn to face him. When he opens his eyes again, they're shining with tears and it tugs at your heart, any excuses dying on your lips. You feel your own eyes mirror his, and a teardrop rolls down your cheek. You quickly sniffle and go to wipe it away, but a large hand catches your own.   
"I don't… I don't know what you're going through." His voice is strained, in pain. A few more tears fall down your face. "I love you, though. Bokuto loves you. I'll love you if- I'll love you no matter what. If you're stuck in the h-hospital with a feeding tube-" he chokes at his own words, tears brimming over and suddenly you're just standing there, staring at each other crying in the silence.   
"Or preferably," he continues after a period of time filled with the combination of both of your sniffles, "happy at home with us. I- I'll love you, I mean. We both will."   
You blink the tears out of your eyes but they won't stop coming out, won't stop following the same cooling wet trails down your cheeks and you cry silently, burying your face into his chest. His arms are like home around you, warm and comforting as he rubs your back and if he wasn't sniffling above you he could trick you into thinking that he was fine, unaffected and confident.   
"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I get so in my head sometimes, I'm sorry I-"   
He grabs your hands, fisted into his shirt, coaxing them into relaxing, and blinks out a few more tears before he speaks.  
"Why are you apologizing?"   
And all thoughts leave your head, you sob loudly this time, loud enough that Bokuto busts into the room with panic in his eyes.   
"Hey hey hey," he says softly, coming up behind you and sandwiching you between Kuroo and himself, "w-what's wrong?" He desperately looks at Kuroo for answers and falters when he sees the tears on his cheeks. His resolve hardens after a moment and he ushers both of you back to the bed.   
"C'mon, c'mon," he says quietly, determinedly. When you look at him, eyes red and teary, he finds himself crying too, and the three of you cry together in your bed for who knows how long. 

It's an hour or so later when you all three wake up from your impromptu nap, eyes sore and everything grossly damp from your tears and your quiet laughter strikes a desperate hope in Kuroo's heart.   
"We're a mess." You say, voice raw, and he mirrors your laughter, and then kisses you once, sweetly on the mouth.   
"If you need help, ask, dumbass."   
And your smile is fond and sweet as you look up at him. Bokuto is struck with the realisation of what must have happened earlier, and he feels a new rush of tears as he buries both of you in a hug.   
Kuroo laughs first, and you mirror him, and the relief it brings is more than enough to make Bokuto laugh too.


End file.
